


Tied

by xosugarheartsxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Writing Prompt, somewhat noncon warning, this has nothing to do with my current story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosugarheartsxo/pseuds/xosugarheartsxo
Summary: gingerly-writing prompt #1355: "if you want me," the hero panted, "come and get me." the villain paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. "want you in which way, darling? don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed."my best friend sent me a screenshot of this writing prompt and said, "TELL ME THIS ISN'T LINK AND DARK IN A NUTSHELL" and well he caught me in a writing mood that day and this is what came of it.
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisfortunatePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfortunatePrince/gifts).



> I wrote this a while back,(12/26/2019) but didn't post it bc I was behind on Water's Mirror and I felt guilty lmao. but hey, this may or may not be a taste of what's to come over in that universe, (but def less violent c;) who's to say. 
> 
> happy reading of my smut little beans

  
soundtrack:  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seCBcse-T1s>  
  
(...on loop.)  
  
  
___________

  
  
  
  
the sky above was clear and cloudless as he made his way through the dense woods surrounding his home. this time, he wasn't going to be sneaky. he was going to pounce, and finally end it all.

Link was such an idiot, anyway. with his stupid mannerisms, his stupid quiet voice, the way he could look right through you, right to your soul, his eyes so _piercing_.

yeah. he hated it. he hated every inch of him, and wanted nothing more than to wipe him away.

Dark's hands tightened into fists, the leather of his gloves groaning in protest. oh, Hyrule would be in uproar once they found out their _precious hero_ was gone for good. and he couldn't wait to see the look on miss Princess's face when he walked up to her covered in his blood.

yeah, that. that was the plan. totally.

so why did his hands get clammy at the thought of being covered in Link's blood?

maybe he'd just... torture him a little. yeah, that's it. decide how far he can go. to at least make the son of a bitch suffer.

he didn't really know what it was about Link that he hated so much, really. he was a pretty easy going guy, easier to be friends with than an enemy.

not that his enemies ever lived long, anyway.

Dark sighed in frustration, rubbing at his face. what was _wrong_ with him? Link was trash, and he was going to throw him away.

probably.

Link, on the other hand, was wrapping up the long rope he'd tied between two trees earlier in the day to dry his clothing. life after triumph still hadn't fully sunk in to him, if he was honest. especially not with...

he tried not to cringe as he thought of Dark, and the injuries they'd left on each other the last time they'd ran into each other. he wasn't sure why his dark twin wanted him dead so badly, but if anything, he reckoned it kept him sharp. Dark was a fairly formidable foe, after all. just as skilled in combat as he was, if not more so, if he was honest. he'd barely managed to incapacitate him the last time, that hatred burning so bright in those eyes of his.

oddly enough, he'd had more than enough chances to land a killing blow, and yet... Dark never did. he always, always hesitated a second too long, and Link always recovered before he could follow through. he wondered... why that was.

he sighed, tossing the long, thick rope down in a corner of the small cottage he lived in, situated in the northeast woods near the base of Death Mountain. it would do him no good to worry about Dark right now. he had his reasons, however... fickle. he plopped down on the bed in the tiny bedroom, careful not to hit his legs on the wrought iron frame.

Dark was himself just beginning to near the line of trees surrounding the small clearing the little house sat in, lingering in the shade. clad in black as always, he remained decently hidden in the fading daylight. he was sweating due to the summer heat, and _not_ because he was nervous, damnit.

how many times had he stalked Link like this? intent on ending it. he knew there had to be a reason he wanted to do that so bad.

a smile crept on his face. or, was there a reason? isn't enjoying the sight of his blood reason enough? seeing pain on his face?

Link sensed him as he stepped into the clearing, jolting from the bed, grabbing his sword from where it sat rested against the wall. not sacred steel, but a sword crafted by Biggoron. a close second, even if he wasn't as good with the long sword as he was the Master Sword, so perfectly fitted to him...

and against Dark, he truly did wish he had it. but it was no matter. because this time... Link was intent on figuring out _why_ Dark wanted him dead so badly.

descending the stone steps from the front door, he stood in the patchy grass, scanning the area, tense.  
  
his heart thundered in his chest, just imagining the dark hair, the pale skin, his eyes, staring at him like he could see the _real_ him, right down to his rotten co-  
  
“if you want me,” Link panted. “you'll have to come and get me.”

deep laughter; Link's laugh, but not quite. richer, somehow, with a sort of malignant tone that always sent goose bumps up his spine.  
  
Dark paused, appearing from behind him and languidly sweeping a hand up and under Link's chin.  
  
“want you in what way, darling?” Dark said, every word dripping in sweet poison.  
  
Link's eyes went wide, going rigid beneath the touch. Dark cocked his head, perking up.  
  
“don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Dark loved the look he received from that; the innocence in Link's face, understanding, but yet not, what exactly he meant by that. his heart raced as gears turned in his head, formulating a plan he'd never quite considered before.

oh well. he wasn't going to follow through with what he'd originally come here to do anyway, so why not enjoy it to the fullest?

“I'm giving you five seconds to release me, turn around, and walk away.” Link said, his voice low. ”beginning now.”  
  
Dark grinned, his fangs showing.  
  
“why on earth would I do that? I came here to have fun, not be left empty handed.”  
  
they stood there in silence for a heartbeat. two.

finally, Link closed his eyes, breathing out a breath to try and calm himself. prepare himself.

“have it your way.”

at that, he swung. had it been any other opponent, he'd have sliced thick into their gut, ending the fight before it began. but Dark was no ordinary opponent, was he?

no, it couldn't, wouldn't, ever be that simple.

Dark lept back, anticipating the strike, faster than a normal human should be able to move. but he wasn't normal. shadows slithered up his arms like a second skin, darting him here and there, not even having drawn his own sword; merely dodging Link like he was walking from room to room. to irritate him, to get him desperate; angry.

it was no fun unless Link lost his temper. unless he broke that endless calm in his eyes, disturbing the blue waters by throwing in a stone. just a tiny splash would create the ripples; and Link would loose it.

“you're getting rusty. peace must be so boring for you. you should thank me; I think I'm the only one who comes to play with you.”

Link knew what Dark was doing – trying to frustrate him. get him to loose control. but not this time; this time he was going to find out what the hell Dark _wanted_ from him.  
  
“perhaps if you'd tell me why it is you keep coming back to 'play,' I could oblige you much- _better_ ,” he grunted out, barely deflecting as Dark flashed before him and struck with his sword.

something flashed in Dark's eyes, and, noticing it, Link struck. Dark's sword skittered away, and Link tackled him to the ground, holding the edge of his blade against Dark's throat as he straddled him.

they were both panting, out of breath.

“why.”

it wasn't a question. it was a command, the ice growing in Link's voice.  
  
Dark snarled at the tone, smirking.

“why _not?”_ was all he could think of to say.

“are you trying to get vengeance for your master? is that it?”

anger roiled through Dark's veins.  
  
“I have no master.” he growled. “I could care less that you killed that dead eyed prick.”

“then _what?”_ Link pressed; literally, the edge of his blade digging in enough to cut away the laces in the collar of Dark's tunic.

“does everything have to have a reason, Hero? can't we just be what we are?”

there it was. the stone to cause a ripple.

Link tossed his head, anger quivering his upper lip.  
  
“which is?”  
  
Dark's smirk grew to a grin. the shadows pulsed around him.

“whatever we want.”

he bucked, throwing Link off balance enough that his shadows wrested control of him, slithering around Link's arms like ropes of solid smoke.

Link grunted in pain as he was pinned, arms above his head, to the tree to their right, bands of pure night wrapping around his middle, his thighs, his wrists. he pulled and pulled, but they wouldn't give; the cold of the shadows burned into him.

Dark stood, brushing the dirt off of him and retrieved his sword, sheathing it.  
  
“you like that?” he asked, slowly stalking towards where he'd pinned Link to the tree. “a new trick of mine; been practicing for weeks to make sure I didn't fuck up when it counted.”

Link stared him down in pure rage, and disgust. behind it all, something else rippled out.

he supposed it was disappointment. disappointment at everything that had ever happened between he and Dark. the fact that Dark's always hated him, for no real reason.  
  
a memory of the day they met flashed in his mind, briefly; that illusioned room, the swift, brutal fight, ending when Link

grew desperate enough to draw his hammer and slam it into Dark's chest.

he closed his eyes as he watched Dark stalk up to him, looking for all the world like he knew exactly what memory he was caught up in. when he had heard Dark take one last, wheezing breath, before going still, the sound of those doors unlocking the only thing in his ears. and he'd walked away. walked away, and stopped.

it was because the death had been so horrid, he'd told himself ever since. because he didn't end it cleanly, and it was a cowardly thing to do. and not because of the... life that was in Dark's eyes, so unlike all the other monsters Ganon made. not because of how he'd felt sick when he heard his ribcage crack around that hammer. not for the hatred that faded into something pleading in his final breath. it wasn't because of any of those things, he'd tried and failed to convince himself for months and months, that he'd turned around and unleashed that faerie upon him.

he opened his eyes when he felt Dark's hands press against his chest as he leaned in, nearly nose to nose, and just stared and stared at him, that burning red.

the exact same, nearly, as what he'd done when the faerie revived him. he'd climbed to his feet, stalked up to Link, those shadows sputtering to life around him, and merely snarled in his face as he tried to rally his power. then, he'd just stopped, and started at him for a few heartbeats, as if he could see right through Link; then he'd shoved him, turned, and walked away into smoke.

_'he could have killed me then. right then, and with my guilt, I would have let him.'_ Link thought.

so why didn't he?

Dark's eyes became lidded, a lover's smile placating his lips.

“sometimes I can still hear it. hear that _crack_ ringing in my ears,” Dark murmured, his smile growing into something sick and poisoned.

Link's heart dropped to his stomach as Dark's hand roamed to his sternum; the same place he'd landed the blow. his finger tapped once.  
  
Link stared him down.  
  
“do it.” he whispered.

“for whatever purposes of yours it'll serve; do it.” he repeated. “I hope it'll make you happy.”  
  
why? why wasn't he fighting this? what was it about Dark that he just- he couldn't do it? one swipe earlier, and he'd have been dead. but he couldn't do it.

Dark chuckled, purring in his ear.  
  
“how _noble_ of you, Hero. as tempting an offer as it is, it wouldn't be any fun with you just giving up like that, so I think I'll pass.”

his blood ran cold as Dark's hand roamed down his side, a finger hooking in his belt.  
  
“what-” Link sputtered, a near whisper. “what is it you _want_ with me, Dark?”

Dark hummed, resting his head against Link's forehead as his finger slowly slipped around to Link's other side, under his belt.

“I want to see you _hurt._ and I've seen you hurt physically so, so many times; I'm getting bored.”

Link swallowed, his heart leaping to his throat.  
  
he couldn't... couldn't possibly mean...?

Link tried in vain to free himself of his restraints again, the shadows biting into his skin. he wasn't wearing an undershirt; it was plenty warm enough without one. the remembrance of it swam through his head as he felt Dark's bare hand -when had he removed his gloves? - slide up his tunic, his belt having been discarded somewhere.  
  
Dark drank in the feeling of Link's skin under his hand; all muscles taught, on high alert, his heartbeat a thunder in his chest as his hand found its way right above it. he was already enjoying this; much, much more than plain fighting. the look on Link's face was... priceless.

Dark chuckled; the sound reverberating in Link's ears.

“If I didn't know better,” he said, softly tapping a finger where it rested above Link's heart, “I'd think you were enjoying this.”  
  
“fuck you.” Link said, thickly.  
  
Dark practically purred in delight at the control that he saw snap in Link's eyes.  
  
“you'd love to.”

pure, unadulterated rage flashed across Link's face then, the words striking a deeper nerve than Dark had even known it would. as hard as he could, he slammed his head into Dark's face, causing him to stumble back. the shadows faltered, and Link broke free, grabbing his sword that Dark had left in the dirt next to them and sprinted to his cottage, slamming the door behind him.

that wouldn't stop Dark, of course. he laughed, wiping the blood that trailed down from his nose on the back of his hand.  
this was going to be a fun game, indeed.

slowly, so slowly, he stalked to the door, mockingly knocking on it.  
  
“come now, you can't be intent on locking me out here alone. we aren't done.” he called, malice lacing every word.

Link got first blood; but he'd win this game.

and maybe, maybe he'd figure himself out. why he wanted to hurt Link so badly. why he at once infuriated him, but at the same time-  
  
with a growl of rage, he easily kicked the door open, the wood around the handle busting away.

silence.

what, did Link think he was stupid? unless.. no, there'd been no other doors. the cottage had only two rooms, and he stalked for the bedroom. nothing. just the large bed, a desk, and an armoire that was much too big for the tiny room, seeming to steal all the air.

he turned in place, scanning the room.

in a burst of movement, Link broke out from where he'd hidden in the armoire, tackling Dark to the floor. they wrestled, fists flying as they went at it. in a maneuver, Dark twisted, kicking Link off of him.

Link's head smacked the wrought iron bed frame, and stars danced as his head swam.

_'no, no, not now!'_

he struggled to maintain his consciousness, the world spinning around him as he slowly lost a grip on it. Dark scooped him up, and unable to coordinate properly to fight back, had to watch as he threw him on the bed, and straddled him.

his mind raced, sloppily trying to push him off, but he felt weak. fuck, how hard had he hit his head? he didn't feel blood, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

“feeling a little dizzy?” Dark laughed, leaning down over top of him, right next to his ear. it only made the pounding in his head worse.

he felt the shadows pull his arms up, sealing them to the bedframe.

“lest you get away again..” Dark muttered, slowly running his hands up his tunic again.

his vision still blurred, but he was fighting it hard.

Dark took a moment to survey his prize, Link beneath him, looking for all the world like he wanted to do nothing more than gut Dark where he stood. good. it was no fun unless that was the case. Dark's hands roamed the planes of Link's chest, pausing to rub calloused fingers across his nipples. Link jerked, trying to get Dark off, but it just made the room spin further.

Dark's knees dug into his hips.

  
“now now, hold still. you don't want to pass out, do you?”  
  
of course he didn't. but he also didn't want whatever he was planning to do to him.

Dark grazed his lips across Link's jaw, nipping as he saw fit.

despite this, despite himself, Link's heart raced. no, this isn't- he couldn't think about it. it would only make everything worse.

how intense Dark's gaze was, the way his breath tickled the hair near his ears.

more pressure; he was kissing and sucking at the crook between his neck and shoulder now. Link held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dark was loving every minute of it. the pain on Link's face, the utter disgust he felt roiling off of him. but yet, he didn't fight back? strange. it must be from the blow to the head. he hadn't exactly meant to do that, but. well, it was working in his favor.

his hands roamed lower as he bit into his skin, sucking at the small spot rougher than he had been. bruising him, marking him. exactly how he'd wanted; wanted him to be covered in bruises like this, bite marks, red marks all over his body. bloody little marks all over. this, _this_ he realized with sudden clarity, is what he'd been wanting.

with earnest, he took the fabric of the tunic in his hands and ripped it down the front, exposing Link's bare torso to him. lower, faster, he licked and kissed and bit his way down; collar bone, chest, sucked a nipple as his nailed raked deep into Link's sides, leaving long red marks in their wake.

Link's head swam, fighting, fighting everything he was feeling. but _damn him to hell_ if it didn't feel good. every single place Dark's mouth met his skin, even his nails down his sides. he panted out, hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

he wouldn't. wouldn't admit, that the reason he let Dark keep coming back was because he wanted to know him. didn't want him dead, not in the slightest; he intrigued him. in a way he didn't fully understand, wasn't fully aware of.  
  
Dark raised his head, leaning back to shuck off his own tunic.  
  
“here I was, thinking you'd hate this. but maybe what I said earlier hit its mark, hmm?”

the lingering dizziness disappeared, and Link felt cold lash through him. _no._ he wouldn't- wouldn't let himself be tortured like this, even... even if...

his faced burned as he bucked, trying to look anywhere but those red eyes hovering above him, the look in them so similar to the one that had been in his dream nigh on a week ago-

he hated him. _hated_ Dark, for whatever made him this way. made him feel this way, and made him _not even care._ like he could so easily give himself over to the fire in Dark's eyes, and let it burn and consume him. it had consumed him, he reminded himself.

he'd woken from that dream, dazed and confused, his body feeling heavy and sensitive. every move of the blankets against his skin was Dark's hands, and he couldn't- couldn't _help_ it, every instinct in him screaming to touch himself, to get that fire _out_ of him-

and he had. he had, with those eyes flashing behind his eyelids.

hate, shame and disgust filled Link's eyes. Dark drank up every drop of it, doing everything he could to make that rage consume Link.

his voice was honeyed and deep, his hands sliding down to hook a finger in the loop of the tie on Link's pants.

“how long have you...” he trailed, shaking his head and laughing. “well, this is becoming very, very interesting indeed.”

what?

_'no,'_

Link thought. he... he couldn't know, there was no way he knew; could glean that conclusion simply from his reactions, the look on his face.

Link's face burned, then. burned like the fire in Dark's eyes as he beheld his work.

yeah, he hated Dark. absolutely despised him for this. for debasing him like this.

“if you hate it s _o badly_ ,” Dark hummed, mockingly, “then do something about it.”

_'yes, fight me; play with me,'_ Dark thought.

Link closed his eyes,his breaths fast and uneven. he wouldn't... let Dark get away with this. he wondered if it'd be satisfying to see _him_ laying here, looking at Link in disgust instead.

hah. knowing Dark, he'd probably like it. but he wouldn't make it pleasant for him. damn everything, throw it out the window. maybe it made him a baseless coward, but he'd milk it. make him pay for corrupting his mind like this, worming his way into his thoughts to the point he _craved_ this with him, even now, even with the words hovering between them.

and there it was.

he still, he realized, _wanted_ this.

it unhinged him. fuck it, fuck _everything_ \- Dark wanted to fight? then _let's fight._  
  
Dark released the shadows writhing at his wrists.  
  
“I don't think I'll be needing these now.” he said, tauntingly.

Dark moved on him, slamming their lips together in a violent, loveless kiss. nothing, nothing but lust, and anger, and hate. what was this, but another fight? another battle? of wills, and pride, and shame.

Link groaned and cringed at the taste of him as he entered his mouth, rubbing his wrists. in an instant, he shoved Dark off of him, Dark laughing all the while. laughing like he'd won, even as Link tumbled off of the bed, grabbing the rope in the corner, coming behind Dark and, Dark fighting him the whole time, managed to pin him to the bed and tie him to it. not just his hands, crossed at the wrists, strikingly pale against the black iron bars of the headboard,but at each ankle as well; leaving his legs slightly spread.

Dark's eyes were wild, something twinged with insanity. this wasn't going to plan. he was going to be the one to make Link scream, to make him loose himself-

he blinked, realizing.

he'd already won. Link _had_ lost himself. and now, he could enjoy the ride.

fury and rage was the mask Link wore, having shucked off the torn tunic as he climbed onto Dark, sitting on his legs. he drew back, and slapped him as hard as he could. again. and again. and again.

red prints marring his handsome face, Dark grinned up at him, pulling at the restraints on his hands. his shadows had guttered and left him at this point, his feeble magic spent.

he'd done it. he'd broken the calm, quiet, kind Hero.

“that can't be all you've got,” Dark growled at him, his voice still laced with lust. “you're a sadistic bastard.”

he said anything, everything he could think of to try and enrage him further.

Link's rage guttered as he scented Dark,easier now with him laid prone, his cinnamon and mahogany scent cloistering in his nose.

no one.

no one gets to torture him that way. least of all this... this..

growling, he mirrored what Dark had done to him, but harder; rougher. Dark groaned as he bit and sucked, his nails digging into Dark's hips. his tongue ran all over his jaw line, hot, at last daring to let himself run his hands along Dark's stomach, just like he'd wanted to do that morning-

Dark growled in approval, bucking enough to get Link to look up at him. he took the opportunity to pull him into another kiss, biting Link's lips hard enough to draw blood. the taste of it lit him on fire.

it all made sense to him, finally. Dark finally realized why Link pissed him off so much; why he drove him mad. he'd wanted to do this to him for months. wanted to hurt him, to marr him, and to have the same done to him. it was wicked, and sick, and Link hated himself for every second of it, because it was so _wrong_ , so against everything he was-

Dark panted, moaning slightly as Link's hands danced on his inner thighs.

Link froze at the sound of It. his heart raced, hearing him moan; it sent a streak of lightning down his spine. right down his spine into his core, like some kind of tether had snapped at last.

this. just like when he'd..

he pulled back, staring at Dark, his face blank and cold, the rage having guttered and flowed away.

and in it's wake, something else was yawning open in his eyes.

he realized in that instant why he couldn't get Dark out of his head. why he hadn't been able to walk away from him in the temple. and why he hadn't been able to kill him since.

he wanted him.

this murdering, insane, _bastard._ he wanted to fuck him until he _screamed._

the grin on Dark's face grew as he watched Link tug out the ties on his pants, letting them fall away. he stared and stared and stared at his naked body, and Dark's hatred, his blood lust, faltered somehow.

yes, he'd wanted this. wanted to mark and scar him, to draw blood; but now..

Link saw the look change right as Dark felt it. something else.

he wanted- no, _needed_ , something _else._

Link copied an expression he'd seen on Dark's face more times than he could count. the arrogant smirk had Dark's heart leaping.  
  
“like what you see,you piece of shit?” Link growled, low, in a voice that he'd never heard, not even in his own head.

Dark only bit his lip, staring right back at him.  
  
in a breath, Link pulled Dark's pants off, both of them stark naked.

the lightning flashed in him again, seeing Dark laying there, as hard as he was. something in his gusto faltered when he realized exactly what it was he was about to do. though, at this point; it didn't seem like either of them was against it anymore.

Dark pulled against those stupid fucking ropes again; wishing he could instead pull Link down on top of him, to _take_ him. to take every inch of him, not have it be given.

barely a whisper, he said;

“you're stalling. prick.”

everything emptied and eddied from Link's head then, loosing himself in the fire in Dark's eyes again. he pounced on Dark, kissing and scratching and licking. his teeth scraped against Dark's skin as they ground against each other, not giving a shit about either of their previous motives. that was all lost, all gone; this was all that was left.

Link kissed a trail down Dark's stomach, leaving purple bruises in his wake until Dark's length twitched against his lips. Dark hissed, grinding his hips up into Link's face. Link's hands rested on Dark's hips, fingers digging in as he held him down and took him in his mouth.  
  
Dark's head swam, pleasure flashing through him so strong and fast he tried to pull away. he let out a long, deep moan as Link continued, not letting him go; sucking and pulling and licking around the base, along the length, beneath the sensitive lip on the tip.

Link himself moaned against the feeling on him in his mouth, the taste nearly enough to send him spiraling, their time grinding against each other getting him nearly peering over that edge.

he squeezed his length between his thighs, needing to feel _something_ on it while he enjoyed Dark; impatient, pleasure racking through him in bursts as he squeezed himself in time with the bob of his head while he sucked Dark.

before long, it was all too much for Dark; the world became nothing but the feel of Link on his dick, the little whining moans that escaped Link, his own deep groans as his back arched off of the bed over and over, the building heat and pressure between his hips overtaking all of his senses.

and he didn't care. he didn't care if he'd been wrong about why he couldn't leave Link alone for so long, how _stupid_ he felt at the thought he could've _wasted_ this had he never hesitated to kill him; nothing. nothing else mattered but Link and how his body felt.

the world splintered and spun around Dark, and Link quickly took his mouth off of him the second the first taste of him started to fill his mouth. Link caught the liquid in his fingers, savoring how warm it was, how slick, how Dark's dick twitched as release barreled through him in splintering waves, his loud, deep moan ringing in his ears.

he himself was desperate; needy. impatient. he wanted Dark; _now._ he covered his dick in Dark's cum, then lifted him by the thighs, up, up-

he stared into Dark's lust filled eyes, his face so uncharacteristically flustered, flushed, _happy_. Link positioned himself, and in one hard stroke, buried himself to the base inside of Dark.

he nearly came from it, moaning nearly loud enough to drown out Dark's scream; half pleasure, half pain. he leaned down, resting his forehead against Dark's as he slowly, slowly pulled out- then slammed back in. Dark gasped, a breathless sound that choked half way in his throat.

Link was already panting, moaning through every stroke, slowly building the pace faster; harder. he stared into Dark's eyes as something broke in both of them. a fearful realization yawning open.

Dark pulled and pulled at the restraints on his hands, the feeling of Link inside him pushing him near the edge again, removing every sense he ever had, every thought. his entire being focused into the feeling of where their bodies collided.

he rallied and rallied for a bit of magic, and it came to him; splitting the rope and freeing his hands.  
  
panic barreled through Link for an instant; thinking he'd pin him again, or run, or-

a thick wave of pleasure roared through him as Dark only wrapped his arms around him and dragged his nails down his back, leaving long, angry red scratches. Dark rocked his weight, pushing Link into a kneeling position as Dark clung to the front of him, hands fisted in Link's hair as he panted and moaned.

Link shifted, wrapping his arms around Dark's back and middle, using his arms and the spring of the bed to thrust into him even deeper. he was close, so close to shattering and breaking-

soft, so soft he wouldn't have heard it if Dark wasn't right next to his ear, Dark moaned his name.

Link came, shattering and splintering at the sound of his name on Dark's lips. he moaned, so rough it could've been a scream, his release extending even longer as Dark broke around him again, the hot liquid dripping down their stomachs where his dick had been caught between, rubbing.

they stayed like that, clinging to each other, their breath coming in deep gasps, for what felt like a small eternity. neither one dared move, dared break the silence, even though Dark's legs shook so bad it was all he could do to support his own weight.

slowly, Link leaned back,and he rested his forehead against Dark's, staring into his eyes. the hatred wasn't there anymore. something like pain replaced it.

he had a feeling he looked about the same. what they'd- what had they done-

“I thought you wanted me dead,” Link dared to whisper, his hands shaking.

Dark swallowed, the sound loud in his ears.

“so did I. but maybe...” he whispered in response, reading, reading, trying to feel what ever he saw in Link's eyes, “maybe I was wrong. very, very wrong.”

Link closed his eyes, the smell of their sweat mingling with the hot summer air that blew in from the open doors.

“maybe I just really... very desperately..”

he felt Dark's hands leave his hair and roam to grasp his face.

“ _wanted you.”_  
  
Dark kissed him again, hard enough to work, but with a strange gentleness to it. Link returned it in favor, savoring the taste of him before he at last broke the kiss.

he whispered to Dark,  
  
“what now?”

it was silent in the room for a few heartbeats, their breathing the only sound.

but then, Dark smiled, the lust of a million lovers encased in it.  
  
“why don't we do it again?”  
  
Link mirrored his expression, and did just that. much, much slower.

_**-end-** _


End file.
